Strange Feelings
by AnimeGuy121
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so it might be a little rough. A simple story About LuffyXNami.


This is my first fan-fic and I am sorry in advance for any errors. I have been told on multiple accounts that I am the worst speller in the world THANK GOD FOR MICROSOFT WORD. Well anyways hope you enjoy.

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

In this world there is a great and amazing beyond your imagination treasure called ONE PIIECE. This treasure was owned by the grate pirate king GOLD D. RODGER. Now a new king will come to lite and discover this treasure with the strongest crew imaginable and his name is MONKY D. LUFFY.  
But this is a different tail one about romance and new discovery's about one's self.

One night on the Going Marry Nami the ships navigator decided to take a walk around deck because she could not go to sleep due to yesterday's _Incident. _It had been since Luffy saved her from the fake god eneru in skypiea that she had been having these awkward feelings around her captain. Since yesterday when a **huge **and she meant huge sea king had appeared from no ware and ate her whole!

It all went to fast for Nami to process but when Luffy KO the sea king with one punch and grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She realized what this awkward felling was but she did not want to admit it. The fact that she could have such feelings for such a goofball pissed her off to no end.

When she heard a sound come from the kitchen she was a little on edge and so she slowly walked near the entrance and when she looked in no one was there. Then suddenly a crash and Luffy was on his face on the ground. She should have known it was him trying to get a late night snack from the locked fridge.

"Oi, Nami what are you doing up so late"

"WHAT AM I DOING UP SO LATE WHAT ABOUT YOU, WE ARE RUNNING LOW ON FOOD SO NO LATE NIGHT SNACKS" Nami said in a harsh and nagging tone.

"Sorry" Luffy said in his childish voice.

This just pissed Nami off the fact that this child of a man made her feel so weird. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh it just made her want to scream.

"You okay Nami" Luffy said interrupting her thoughts

When she looked up Luffy was so close she could fell his breath on her own face (Witch actually didn't smell that bad considering she had never once seen him brush his teeth) and this made her stumble back onto her butt and her cheeks turn crimson. She got strait up and ran back to her room.

Luffy wasn't sure if he had done something wrong or made Nami upset somehow but he felt like he needed to apologies.

When Nami got back to her room her heart was beating a 1000 beats per second and she couldn't catch her breath. She felt sooooo insanely stupid for running away without a word.

_If only I didn't feel this way around him _she thought.

The next day Luffy tried to apologize on more than one account but Nami kept avoiding him. It was mid-day and Luffy could not stop thinking about Nami and how cute she was the night before and it was driving him crazy, the way he felt when he thought about her.

_Maybe I'm just hungry _Luffy thought. He saw his first mate Zoro pass by and thought maybe he could help.

"Hay Zoro cam I ask you something"

"What" Zoro said in a groggy tone?

"Well recently when I think about or see Nomi I get this weird feeling in my chest"

Zoro almost chocked when he heard Luffy, he didn't think his captain had these kinds of interests but he guessed he guessed wrong.

"Well Luffy there is this felling called love and its more than what friends have. You have this felling for only one very special person."

"I know what love is Zoro"

Zoro was so glad that he didn't have to continue with such a topic "well if you are in love with Nami good luck not that you need it"

"What do you mean" Luffy said confused

"Well it's kind of obvious that Nami fells the same way towards you"

Luffy was dumbfounded by what Zoro had just said. He stood there for a cupule of hours while Zoro went back to his nap. By the time Luffy snapped out of it everyone had already headed off to bed except Nami who was checking the sea and the wind one last time before bed.

Luffy went up to Nami and she just acted like he wasn't there

"Nami"

"Luffy"

They both started.

Finally Nami brock the ice and said "Luffy I, I have something to tell you and I have been meaning to for a while I, I,"

"I Love you" Luffy picked up her words and Nami had such a shocked look.

Nami ran into Luffy arms and rapped hers around him and they stood there like that for what felt like forever. Nami looked up at him and kissed him so intensely that it took Luffy by surprise their tongs fought each other for dominancy which only made the kiss more enjoyable.

Nami pulled back and said in the cutest voice possible "I love you too"!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING

This was my first fan-fic again so I am sorry for any mistakes. Please leave a comment I want to know your thoughts so any constructive criticism go right ahead and post.


End file.
